Forbidden Love
by Nerwen Felagund
Summary: Hermione finds herself very confused when she finds out that Draco is a Death Eater and happens to have a huge crush on her. DH shipper if you haven't already noticed.
1. Intro

Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Started: 9.1.03  
  
Basic Plot: It was the summer after Harry, Hermione, and Ron's fifth year at Hogwarts. Someone has decided to copy Barty Crouch Junior's idea of firing the Dark Mark at a Quidditch World Cup. It so happens that the trio is also there. The campsites are chaotic and at that time Draco reveals his love to Hermione in a very passionate kiss.  
  
Note: All the characters in the story are J.K. Rowling's! Most of the spells and objects are also hers. 


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise

Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Written: 9.1.03  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 - Surprise  
  
"Uncle! Was it you who fired the Dark Mark this time?" asked an overexcited teenager.  
  
"Draco. I never would have fired it. Someone has fired it and now they must be the Dark Lord's favored one. Scaring the hell outta all of the grown wizards." Said the man. "Call me Father. No need to arouse the Ministry's attention. You know your father sent me, his twin brother, to fool the officials." Added the man.  
  
"What's your problem Uncle? I told you I wanted to spy on that girl." Said Draco angrily.  
  
"Your crush, you mean. Hope you can find her. The people from the Ministry will be out there in the chaotic campsites." Said Draco's uncle.  
  
He turned to face Draco only to find the teen had already run outside. He grinned.  
  
***  
  
"The house elf didn't fire the Dark Mark. Don't you understand? Ron? Harry? It's not possible. Someone's just trying to mirror what happened at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago. It also means Harry might be in grave danger. Don't you realize this is serious?" Hermione's voice pierced the chilly night air.  
  
"We reckon you're right." Ron muttered.  
  
"Reckon? I'm right. Someone else must've been there. Another psycho trying to copy what Crouch Junior did." Said Hermione shrilly.  
  
Draco could not hear the rest of the conversation because someone had just called them to help catch a rat that was in their sleeping bag. The lights went out suddenly and the only thing he could hear was someone's light snoring.  
  
"Will she ever come out?" muttered Draco.  
  
As if his wish was granted, Hermione stepped out of the tent wearing only a white nightgown and a robe.  
  
Without warning Hermione felt herself whirled around and pressed against a tree. Before she could scream she felt someone kiss her passionately.  
  
When the kiss ended Hermione pulled away and dragged the person into the light of the moon. She gasped as she recognized the person.  
  
"Malfoy?" said Hermione who was still shocked.  
  
"You never knew, did you? It was I who cared greatly about you unlike that stupid Krum boy you went out with often." Draco said knowingly.  
  
"How did you know about us?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ignoring the question she asked he continued. "You and him weren't even a couple. Krum's been going out with this hot and sexy girl for five years. If only you paid attention to all the tabloids that said he was going out with someone older you'd would have known without me having to break the news to you first." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Why did you kiss me? Are you some kind of pervert?" asked Hermione shakily.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and yelled "Discordio!" He vanished into thin air.  
  
'That's strange. That spell is only used by Death Eaters to return to a certain location.' Thought Hermione realizing her problems.  
  
She fled into the forest near the campsite where she cried her heart out.  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 2: Concern

Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Written: 9.1.03  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 - Concern  
  
"Do you know where Hermione is?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Er, I thought she was still sleeping." Said Harry.  
  
"I would have known she was there if she was still sleeping." Ginny said louder than she intended.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hermione's missing." Ginny replied.  
  
"Let's split up. We'll be able to find her faster." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"You reckon she's near?" asked Ron.  
  
"Got to be. How far could she go?" Harry picked up his wand and walked out of the tent yelling Hermione's name.  
  
Ron followed Harry's actions but he walked towards the forest even though his father warned against searching in there.  
  
"Hermione?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Here." A voice answered from across the river.  
  
He jumped across the narrow river and found Hermione crying with her head resting on a rock. Her face was red and puffy.  
  
"Were you here all night?" Ron asked.  
  
She didn't answer but it seemed very apparent she had been there all night. He went over to her side and sat down.  
  
"Everyone's worried about you back at the camp." He said.  
  
They sat silently for several minutes. Finally Hermione wiped her tears on a now filthy nightgown. She stood up abruptly and hugged Ron.  
  
Surprised at Hermione's sudden outburst of affection, Ron stayed frozen in her embrace.  
  
"I'll lead the way." He said shakily.  
  
***  
  
"Hermione's back!" yelled Ginny.  
  
Everyone hugged her and greeted her warmly. None of them seemed to notice she had the appearance of someone who had been crying.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Harry and Ron seated Hermione down in a chair.  
  
"Were you raped?" asked Harry.  
  
"No." answered Hermione annoyed.  
  
"C'mon Hermione. Tell us what happened. We need to know if you were hurt." Ron said trying to persuade Hermione.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said.  
  
Both Ron and Harry groaned in frustration.  
  
"We have absolutely no right to know but we're worried about you." Harry said wearily.  
  
"Nothing important happened." said Hermione simply.  
  
"Something happened and I know it." Harry muttered.  
  
"C'mon Harry. Let's help my dad." Ron said quickly.  
  
"With what?" asked Harry but before he could protest anymore Ron dragged him out.  
  
Hermione felt slightly relieved.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 3: Silence

Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Written: 9.1.03  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3 - Silence  
  
Hermione was silent for the following three weeks that were left till they would board the Hogwarts Express. She was often lost in her thoughts. Many were about Draco's kiss. She wasn't at all open to anyone about what happened that night. She spoke only when she was spoken to. Everyone acted warmly towards Hermione but she hated their behavior.  
  
***  
  
On one bright sunny and cloudless day, Mrs. Weasley took them to Diagon Alley. While she and Ginny went to the second-hand bookstore, Harry and Ron looked at the things in Quality Quidditch Supplies window.  
  
Hermione wandered around staring at the windows of the many fascinating stores that could only be found in Diagon Alley. She didn't have anything to do because Mrs. Weasley offered to get the books she would need for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked rudely.  
  
"Where are your manners, Miss Granger?" asked Draco obnoxiously.  
  
Hermione was far too insulted to shoot back a nasty comment, so Draco continued talking.  
  
"You're alone. Where are Potty and the Weasel? Have you told them of our encounter?" Draco looked at his nails and flicked a piece of invisible lint off his shirt.  
  
"What do you want? I'm not a toy. You better state your business quickly because I know plenty of hexes that'll make you think twice about laying hands on me." Hermione said quite dangerously.  
  
Before she could say anymore, Draco yelled "Discordio!" and disappeared.  
  
Ron and Harry ran up to Hermione. They had obviously seen her talking to Draco.  
  
"Why was Draco talking to you?" asked Ron.  
  
"He wasn't talking to me. He was mocking me and calling me Mudblood like he always does." Hermione answered.  
  
"Why didn't you just beat him up or hex him?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's because you guys came in the 'nick of time.'" She said sarcastically.  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 4: Exposed

Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Written: 9.1.03  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4 - Exposed  
  
None of them said very much when they returned to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was concerned about them. She sought after Hermione's explanation.  
  
Hermione relented when she found out she would only have to talk to Mrs. Weasley. She needed to talk to someone and Mrs. Weasley seemed like the perfect candidate.  
  
"Dear, is something the matter? I've noticed you've been very quiet and haven't spoken much to Harry, Ron, or anyone else." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"It's not their fault if that's what you're wondering. I'm the one who you could say is causing the problems." Hermione said miserably.  
  
"Dear, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley gently.  
  
Hermione decided to change the subject. "Mrs. Weasley, do you know if You- Know-Who recruited any new Death Eaters?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well if it concerns what you're going to tell me, I guess he is. Now that all of the magical folk know he's out there somewhere You-Know-Who'll need all the supporters he can enlist." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Would they make people my age Death Eaters?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What is it you're trying to tell me? Are you a Death Eater?" Mrs. Weasley asked unreasonably.  
  
"No, I would never want to support You-Know-Who. It's just that I think Lucius Malfoy's son is one." She said calmly.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I think it maybe possible." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"If Draco's a Death Eater that makes a whole lot of sense. I need to tell Harry and Ron. Is that okay? They'll need to know." said Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. Hermione dashed out the room and started running up the stairs to Ron's room.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron were looking out the window glumly when Hermione reached the room.  
  
"What do you reckon is wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said.  
  
Both boys jumped at her voice. They turned around to find Hermione standing a foot behind them.  
  
"Mind warning us next time you approach?" asked Ron jokingly.  
  
"Draco's a Death Eater." She said without warning.  
  
"What?" yelled Harry and Ron.  
  
"You sure?" asked Harry.  
  
"Positive." Hermione replied.  
  
No one spoke for several minutes. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in disbelief and shock.  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 5: Forewarn

Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Written: 9.2.03  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5 - Forewarn  
  
Hermione was glad she hadn't told them that Draco had a huge crush on her. Her musings were interrupted when a huge brown owl flew in from her window. A long awaited letter fell into her lap. It was from her pen pal in America.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you? Thanks for the huge description of Hogwarts. I would so love to go see it. It seems so huge compared to the Salem Witches' Institute. SWI is like the smallest all witch school in the world. SWI is just this three-floor building that used to be a Muggle school. After the United Magical Government bought the school, they sent many officials to fix the problems that cause trouble in teaching for the Muggles. So now the Salem Witches' Institute owns the school and the six huge houses near it. The houses are our "dorms." The dorms run entirely on electricity. That means we're not allowed to use any magic unless we're in the school, which is blanketed with assorted cloaking spells that are quite similar to Hogwarts. You mentioned friends in the last letter. Boyfriends?  
  
Cheers, Jennifer  
  
P.S. Oops! I forgot to tell you my (Muggle) Instant Messaging screen name. I remember you told me yours. Mine is imawitch (remember, no spaces!).  
  
Hermione felt optimistic. She decided to tell her about Draco. As she put her quill, inkpot, and parchment back into her school bag, she noticed Ron was standing next to her.  
  
"Who you writing to?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione didn't answer right away. Instead, she fastened the letter tightly on the owl's leg. She then threw the owl out the window. Hermione finally turned to face Ron.  
  
"Pen pal." She replied.  
  
"Pen pal? From where?" asked Ron.  
  
"The U.S. She's Muggle-born also." Hermione said.  
  
"There's magical folk in America?" asked Ron dumbly.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. "They've had witches and wizards there for ages. Muggles there claimed they could recognize and catch people practicing forms of magic but they've caught the wrong people many times. Remember? It was part of our History of Magic homework ages ago."  
  
Ron sat down and fiddled with his fingers. He looked anxious and unsure. Ron slowly looked up from his feet.  
  
"Ron. What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You think that Malfoy has feelings for you, right?" asked Ron.  
  
When no one said anything for several seconds, Ron looked out the window and continued.  
  
"Malfoy doesn't care a thing about you. He's part of this plot to exterminate Muggle-born wizards and witches in a massacre just like the Massacre of 1698. He wouldn't confess his affection without tricking you into his plan," Ron said. "You have to be very careful. Dad told me if you want to know more he'll let you talk to some of his colleagues who have an idea about what might happen."  
  
Hermione was silent for a while.  
  
"You're shocked aren't you? Ask your pen pal if she knows about the Massacre of 1698. Many American witches and wizards were killed in the Massacre because of a false invitation." Ron said knowingly.  
  
"How did you know that Draco told me that he had feelings for me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dad told me some Aurors came up with this theory that he might have said that because there was a rumor that Malfoy was going to play a big part in their plans and a Muggle-born was going to be involved. They thought it might be you because you figured out he was a Death Eater when no one else dreamed of thinking this." Ron replied.  
  
"Thanks for warning me. I need some time to think. Would you mind leaving me alone for a while? Tell your mum I'll be down for dinner a bit later than usual." Hermione said.  
  
Ron left the room without a word. Hermione felt devastated. First Draco told her he cared about her, next she learned he was initiated as a Death Eater, and now she learned he was using the power of his words to kill her. Hermione decided to ask Mr. Weasley a question that would help ease her troubles.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs to Mr. Weasley's study. She knocked on the door twice before she heard him call her in.  
  
"Hermione, is this about Malfoy's son?" asked Mr. Weasley gently.  
  
"No, but your answer might help me a lot," said Hermione. "Which is the easiest way of reaching the nearest Muggle village?"  
  
"The easiest and fastest way you can reach the village is Floo Powder." Mr. Weasley said. "Just shout "Ottery St. Catchpole." It'll bring you to an alleyway that divides the village. Walk out of the alleyway and you'll find yourself surrounded by Muggle stores of all sorts."  
  
"Thanks! I think I need to take a day to think over things in the Muggle village." Hermione said.  
  
***  
  
Early in the morning, Hermione took her Muggle money and wand with her. She used Floo Powder and found that Mr. Weasley's directions were not quite accurate. After five minutes of figuring out where the opening of the alleyway was, she reached the village. She headed for the Internet café.  
  
After showing the man in charge her membership card, she chose a computer near the back of the café. She logged into her instant messaging account. Immediately after the program loaded she saw that Jennifer was also online. Jennifer had just sent her a message.  
  
imawitch: Hey! How are you?  
  
hgranger: I'm okay but I need to ask you something.  
  
imawitch: I'm known for giving good replies, so ask away.  
  
hgranger: Do you know about the Massacre of 1698?  
  
imawitch: Of course I do! I learned about it in my early years at SWI. What do you need to know?  
  
hgranger: Did you know that the Death Eaters are trying to plan a massacre like that one?  
  
imawitch: Death Eaters are supporters of that You-Know-Who who is terrorizing the magical people in Europe, right? Well I think I read in the Magical Examiner (it's like the Daily Prophet) that there was a rumor that a massacre was going to occur in the U.K.  
  
hgranger: Interesting. Can you send me details of the Massacre of 1698 and try to find the article with the rumor? Thanks!  
  
imawitch: I'll try to send the information via owl post. I have to go now! Professor Duncan is calling me. Bye!  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy with school and everything else. Here's the next chapter. I haven't a lot of time to update so expect the next installment in several weeks. Without further interruption:  
  
***  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
By: Nerwen Felagund  
  
Written: 9.21.03  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6 - Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione logged off the computer and headed towards the local wizard inn. At the fireplace she took some Floo Powder and shouted "The Burrow."  
  
Ron happened to be on the other side.  
  
"Hermione! Where were you?" he said.  
  
Hermione ignored him and reread the printout of her instant message. She started walking up the stairs but Ron stopped her.  
  
"Aurors found out more about the massacre." He quickly exhaled.  
  
Hermione pretended not to hear and kept walking up the stairs.  
  
"Tomorrow we have to board the Hogwarts Express. I have to fix my trunk and send Vicktor a quick note," said Hermione.  
  
"Vicktor?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend and your Quidditch idol. Remember?" said Hermione more loudly than she intended.  
  
Ron realized she wasn't going to talk with him so he backed off. Hermione, on the other hand, felt guilty for sending Ron away.  
  
***  
  
The next morning brought rain and more rain. Mrs. Weasley hurried about giving people plates full of bacon, toast, and eggs. Mr. Weasley was lucky enough to get a Ministry car to drive them to King's Cross though he wasn't lucky enough to eat breakfast because he had to load the heavy trucks into the car.  
  
After finishing Mrs. Weasley's hearty breakfast, Hermione grabbed an umbrella and headed outside. She took one look at the Burrow and was suddenly hit with a thought. 'I might never come back here.' She thought.  
  
Hermione shook herself free of those thoughts. She walked towards one of the Ministry cars.  
  
"Hello," said Ginny. "You look very sad."  
  
"Hello. Just thinking about the obnoxious first years," Hermione lied.  
  
Ginny shrugged. Mr. Weasley started the engine of the car when Ron yelped.  
  
"What's the problem?" he asked briskly.  
  
"Dad! Some one is writing on my arm!" Ron said petrified.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley turned around in their seats to get a better view of what was wrong.  
  
Ron tried to stand up but he didn't need to. Everyone in the car gasped except Mr. Weasley who tried to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him.  
  
Ron's arms were covering in ink that couldn't be rubbed off. Some one had used a spell to write insulting messages on his arm. The same words were repeating themselves in darker ink as each minute passed.  
  
Mr. Weasley pulled over and took out his wand.  
  
"Directus removere!" he shouted.  
  
The words stopped repeating but the ink stayed on Ron's arm.  
  
"It'll come off later." Mr. Weasley muttered.  
  
***  
  
There was a reason for Mr. Weasley to be frustrated. The barrier was about to close but Mr. Weasley received permission from the conductor to keep the barrier open for Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
They boarded the train only to find that none of the compartments were empty. Harry and Ginny settled in with Luna. Ron meandered off to find Dean while Hermione walked towards the prefect compartment. She tripped on something and felt someone pull her up. She looked up and saw the person she least wanted to see.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Draco sincerely.  
  
Hermione pulled herself up but then kicked him in the shins. Draco cried out in pain and surprise. He pulled out his wand but before he could Hermione's was already out.  
  
"Obstaculum!" she muttered.  
  
The temporary wall shielded Hermione. She ran towards the prefect compartment and found the new Head Boy standing there impatiently. The new Head Boy looked strangely familiar. Then she remembered he was from the Slytherin house.  
  
"Where have you been? Prefects are supposed to report to this compartment when they first board the train. If you don't watch it I'll report you to Professor Snape who is now the dean of all fifth and sixth years," he said menacing. "Since you did not report to your duty, you'll have to look after the first years."  
  
Hermione groaned. The first years were her least favorite people. She stopped midway through her second groan as she remembered she'd have to steer clear of Draco who might want revenge.  
  
Hermione hummed a gloomy tune as she lectured many of the first years not to fool around with their wands. She did not stop to eat or talk to her friends in fear that the Head Boy would come to threaten her. She stopped several times wondering who the Head Girl was.  
  
***  
  
The train halted a few hours later. Hermione noticed that rain was steadily pouring out of the skies like water flowing out of a cup.  
  
"Ombrella!" said Hermione. A magical umbrella protected her from getting drenched by the heavy rain.  
  
She could not find anyone she knew so she ran towards an empty carriage. The carriage reached the front of Hogwarts. Warmth, light, and smells of fragrant foods spelled out of the doors of Hogwarts.  
  
"Clausus!" she muttered. The magical umbrella closed itself and disappeared.  
  
She walked to the Gryffindor table before she noticed the change in the staff table. She knew that Professor Dumbledore had not been returned to his original position yet but there were a lot of new teachers sitting at the table. She also noticed that Professor McGonagall was sitting at the lower status side of the long table and that Professor Snape seemed to be closer to the higher status side of the table.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" yelled Harry.  
  
She immediately sprinted to them.  
  
"Where were you guys? I have a lot to report," said Hermione hurriedly. "Snape is dean of the fifth and sixth years. That could mean a lot more detentions and suspensions. The new Head Boy is from Slytherin. More chances for them to deduct points from us. There's no way we're going to survive or win the house cup. Did you notice that McGonagall is sitting with the lower status teachers?"  
  
"Snape is dean? That's rubbish! He can't be sitting over there," said Ron indignantly. He was quiet for a few seconds. "Wait! This could be part of the plan for the massacre. There are a lot of Muggle-born wizards and witches here."  
  
Harry and Hermione thought for a few moments. They didn't have a chance to say anything because Professor McGonagall had tapped her fork against a cup.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts. This year is going to be very different. Professor Dumbledore will not be returning to Hogwarts this year because he is involved in more important business. Professor Snape will not be potions teacher this year. He has been promoted to dean and he is currently covering Professor Dumbledore's job. I hope all first years know their houses because you've been sent letters about which house you've been placed in. Now Professor Snape wants to have a few words," said Professor McGonagall dully.  
  
*** 


	8. Chapter 7: Different

_It's summer vacation so now I can update my story more often. Expect a new chapter every few weeks. Thank you to all readers who have been so loyal!_

**Forbidden Love**

By: Nerwen Felagund

Written: 6.30.04

**Chapter 7 – Different**

"Welcome old and new students. I am now the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will not tolerate nonsense from any of you. Mr. Filch has been promoted to dean of all students because I will not have enough time to be dean with all of my new duties. There will be many, many changes. You can see some of them already. In the position Mr. Dumbledore was in he could but did not punish students that badly needed to be disciplined. I may not be your potions teacher but that does not permit you to test me," said Snape with malice. "Unlike our previous Headmaster, I will not take any time to introduce the new teachers. I've had so much trouble selecting and gathering them. I refuse to go over any more issues. I must remind all students that any disobedience will be awarded with harsh punishment. You may feast."

"How dare he call him Mr. Dumbledore! Snape has some nerve," whispered Harry furiously.

Usually students took their time to enjoy the meal but after Snape's speech no one wanted to be stuck in the Great Hall with him. The Hall was pretty much silent except for the sounds of eating. Filch looked around from the staff table with satisfaction. He would be able to do things that Dolores Umbridge let him do last year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were some of the first few that raced out of the Great Hall. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Something about the painting looked different. It had an aura of malevolence.

"Password or no entry," she said with disdain.

"Great! Even though we're prefects we don't have the password to our house," said Ron to Hermione. " How do they expect us to spend the night? Sleeping outside the common room on the cold, hard floor?"

"I was thinking about that but it's really nice that someone actually likes the idea," said Snape who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Professor Snape?" shouted the three in surprise.

"It will be Headmaster Snape from now," he corrected them. "Potter! You come with me now. I have special quarters set up for a special boy. Come along."

"What about us?" asked Hermione.

"It isn't even the first day of lessons. Do I have to take points away from your house Miss Granger?" inquired Snape. "You and Mr. Weasley will stay here until you receive the password."

He grabbed Harry's shirt and half dragged him to the "special quarters."

"What do you reckon we should do?" asked Ron.

"I don't really know. No one seems to be coming. I wonder where the other Gryffindors are. I guess we should just sleep here until someone comes," replied Hermione.

"Tell me you're kidding," said Ron.

Hermione gave him a glare that evoked memories of McGonagall when she asked for Ron's missing homework. They tried to make themselves as comfortable as they could on the uncomfortable marble floor. Within minutes both were asleep.

**The next day…**

"Hey look! It's Weasel and his lover the Mudblood girl!" shouted someone.

Loud laughter followed the statement. Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up. She found out what they were laughing at. A blanket and Ron's arm were covering her. She delicately removed his arm but shook him awake roughly.

"Is it room service?" asked Ron sleepily.

"No but it is the Slytherins," replied Hermione in a whisper.

"Hey Weasel! Do you wish that it were night again? I see you enjoy romantic naps with the Mudblood," said a Slytherin from the back of the crowd.

Ron's face turned maroon. Hermione raised her wand and threw off the blanket. She strode towards the back of the crowd. She pointed her wand directly at the speaker. Hermione looked straight at him.

"State your business Malfoy," she hissed. "I believe we have been in this situation before but this time I'm not afraid to use my wand."

"Granger, we can talk about these matters without the wand in my face some place else. By the way, aren't you late for class?" asked Draco seriously.

"Are you daft Malfoy? Lessons have been cancelled," shouted someone from the other side of the stairs.

Ron pulled Hermione away from Malfoy. Hermione slowly lowered her wand. The Slytherins whistled as she walked pass them. Her pace quicken until she reached Snape's office. She grabbed the knob. She would have twisted it if a hand had not stopped her. She looked up.

"You do not want to step into Snape's office," said Harry.

"What stops me from complaining about the Slytherins to Snape?" asked Hermione.

"He has never and will never listen to any of your complaints. Remember when he was just a potions teacher who loved deducting points from us? Now that he's Headmaster, he can live his dreams of expelling us. He has dreamt of this ever since he met us and nothing will stop him from doing it except for the fact that the Ministry is monitoring him. They're still a bit wary of him because he went crazy in front of Fudge after Sirius's escape," said Harry. "His plans to torture us are just beginning. Last night he did bring me to my special quarters. He bewitched the room to make me suffer. It was even worse than the punishments that Umbridge did to me."

"No wonder you look so awful. Let's just go down to breakfast," said Hermione sympathetically.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
